Devil's Halo
by SalteD
Summary: Every anime has a good guy and a bad guy. But when your (normally) weird author wants to defy the laws of anime, this is what happens (to Digimon): The 1st EVER Ken/Miyako fic.


Devil's Halo

By: Sailor_Musashi

*********************************************************************************

Dedications: Kate (for dedicated a few fics for me, and writing a Ken/Miyako fic because of me), and Elise (because I said so!)

Disclaimer: Digimon, Digimon 02, Ken, Miyako, and most of the other characters belong to Hongo Akiyoshi, Toei Animation. Except for the girl in the store, and Kate. Kate belongs to uh...Kate AKA Future Mrs. Tai Kamiya AKA Digitally Obsessed (go read her fics sometime soon if you haven't.) And the girl in the store belongs to me (I belong to me, ok?) Tenchi Muyo, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Gundam Wing, Card Captor Sakura, Vision of Escaflowne, and Yu Yu Hakusho belong to their rightful owners. 'Yakusoku wa Iranai' (I Don't Need A Promise) is the theme song to Vision of Escaflowne. Also, Hiei, Koenma, Syaoran, Meiling, Trunks, don't belong to me either.

A/N: This isn't a crossover, I just have a few other anime in there. The first Ken/Miyako fic written! YES!!!! This whole Ken/Miyako fic started as a joke to defy the laws of anime (the one about how good guys and bad guys never fall in love) and this is how it turned out. There's only one actual romance in here--Ken and Miyako. This fic is actually 2 stories in 1. I did that so you can pretend your own couples (Taichi/Sora, or Taichi/Yamato, or Yamato/Mimi, you get the point) I added in Kate because she asked me to, so she's with Tai in the very ending. The people characters from least talked about to most (the ones I didn't make up):

Michael, Wallace, Iori, Yamato, Daisuke, Hikari, Sora, Koushirou, Mimi, Taichi, Takeru, Jyou, Ken, Miyako.

Has some Ken-torturing, but read it despite of it, ok? Has some mild cussing. The parts that seem darker/eviler was written starting on the 19th of August 2000--the day of the first showing of dubbed 02.

*********************************************************************************

Inoue Miyako sat, looking up into the sky as Tachikawa Mimi talked about her life in America. Her mind wasn't really on what Mimi was saying.

"...Don't you agree?" Mimi asked.

"Huh? Oh...yeah." Miyako said, like she did every time Mimi stopped talking.

"You're not even paying attention." Mimi said to her.

"Huh? Oh...yeah." Miyako repeated. Mimi shook Miyako, trying to get her attention.

"What's on your mind?"

'Why did you want to talk to me?...That's what he said to me...'

"Huh? Oh...yeah."

"You afraid of what the Kaizer's gonna do the next time we're there?" Mimi asked. Miyako cringed at the word, Kaizer.

"What's the matter?!" Mimi asked again.

"It's nothing much..." Miyako's voice trailed off.

"You like someone don't you?" Mimi said, playfully. Miyako cringed again.

'I'm sorry Ken...I really am...but I don't think we should be together anymore...' Miyako remembered the words she had told the Digimon Kaizer.

"No." Miyako answered.

"You do! So spill!" Mimi smiled.

'But why? Why are you doing this to me? Miya-chan! Tell me!' The first words out of the Kaizer's mouth.

"Don't like anyone." Miyako said.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me his name. How about that?" Mimi asked.

'He looked so angry...yet so sad...' Miyako thought.

"..."

"Don't keep things like this all to yourself." Mimi said.

"...I think that no matter who it is, you should always stick up for him, and always be on the same side." Mimi continued on, talking about how love should be.

'You don't understand...nobody understands...it's much more complicated...' Miyako said to herself.

*********************************************************************************

"Give up Ichijouji!" Yagami Taichi yelled. All of the Chosen Children walked together in a large group. Taichi, Takeru, Daisuke, Iori, in the front, followed by Mimi, Sora, Hikari, then by Wallace, Joe, Koushirou, Michael, Yamato, and with Miyako in the end. Each Digimon walking side to side with his/her partner.

"You're gonna pay for everything that you've done!" Daisuke yelled.

"I can't believe that this is almost it!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Hikari agreed.

"Ok, now listen up, here's our plan. We will center him with four groups, three of the groups will have three people, and one group will have four. Iori, Koushirou, and Miyako will take the back. Mimi, Yamato, and Hikari will take the right. Michael, Wallace, and Joe have the left. And I'll lead Takeru, Sora, and Daisuke...we four, being the fastest will take the front. As soon as he gets into our view, we'll split into those groups. And when we center him, attack all at once. Got it?!" Taichi said.

"Yeah!" The rest shouted.

The Digimon Kaizer tore through the forest as fast as he could. His cape had been ripped off, his blue hair falling in his face, only one glove left, his shirt and pants ripped in various places, and scratches were all over his face. He jumped over a fallen log and continued running. His body ached, and he was running out of breath. His pace started slowing down as he gasped for air, but he kept on running.

"There he is!" Taichi yelled. The large group split into the four groups that Taichi had commanded.

"They're catching up!" The Digimon Kaizer exclaimed, looking behind him. He turned to the front, and stopped suddenly. Taichi, Daisuke, Takeru, and Sora stood in front of him. He looked around him frantically, but saw that he was surrounded. He heard something yell as he felt something hot hit his skin. He yelled out from the pain, and fell over from being attacked at once by all the Digimon.

"Stop." Taichi commanded. The Digimon Kaizer knew what was coming. He heard soft footsteps approaching him.

"Do you give up?" Taichi asked. The Digimon Kaizer lowered his head.

"DO YOU GIVE UP?!" Taichi yelled at him. The Digimon Kaizer tightened his grip into a fist, pulling out some strands of grass.

"What are you waiting for?"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" He yelled.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" The Digimon Kaizer yelled, ripping the glasses off his face. He flung it to Taichi's feet. Taichi looked down at it.

"KILL ME! I'M READY! IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!" Ken shouted, and he looked up. Tears streamed down his face as he sat on the floor.

"KILL ME NOW! I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR! JUST KILL ME!" He yelled. The Digimon got in their positions, getting ready to attack on command. Ken lowered his head again, his tears hitting the floor. Miyako ran in front of him, between him and Taichi, her arms outstretched.

"No." Miyako answered firmly. Taichi looked up from the glasses that still sat on the floor.

"Get out of the way, Miyako. In fact...why don't you kill me?" Ken said, still crying.

"I refuse to do that, Ken." She replied, turning around to face him.

"You've already killed my heart, why don't you just kill me completely?" Ken asked her. Miyako was speechless as she stood there uncertainly.

"What does he mean?" Iori asked.

"I will not kill you, Ken. I'm sorry for making you like this...so please."

"Doesn't matter, I don't deserve to live, Miya-chan."

"Miya..." Mimi's voice trailed off.

"...Chan?" Taichi finished for Mimi.

"This just doesn't make sense." Koushirou said.

"I don't even want to live anymore. Not after what you did. I can't live." Ken uttered. Miyako sat down on her knees, and gave Ken a long kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry." Miyako said to him.

"I don't deserve your love. Not after all I've done..."

"I'm sorry." Miyako repeated.

"I don't want your pity, Miyako."

"I don't want your pity, little girl." Ken said harshly as even more tears streamed down his face.

"What the..." Sora whispered. She and everybody else were still dumfounded from the kiss.

"Look. I'm not giving you my pity. I-I just don't like to see people die. I don't want any of us to be responsible for your death." Miyako said quickly as she turned away. Tears tugged at her eyes, telling her to go back to him.

"Let's go." Miyako said, walking out of the group. A shimmering tear glided down her face.

"Your game's over. Let's go home." Miyako added. The rest of the group followed her, each of them chatting about what had just happened.

Ken lowered his head onto the floor, still crying.

"Why did you have to do it Miya-chan? Why? Tell me!" Ken sobbed into the grass.

Miyako lead the Chosen Children out of the world quietly. She pretended that there was never anything going on between the two, just a friendly kiss was all she gave him. And as much as she lied to them, the more her heart broke. He gripped the ripped cloth from Ken's cape sadly all the way.

*********************************************************************************

*~* Nine years later, year 2012, in the City of Odaiba *~*

The rain was beating on her head. The wind pounded in her ears. The moon covered by the thick clouds. But she was still sitting there, on the park bench...waiting...

Inoue Miyako was sitting on a park bench, soaking wet. She wore a black dress, a red shirt with the Chinese symbol for Fire on it, black high-heeled sandals, and a few necklaces around her neck. Most of her short, light purple hair was stuck to her face. In her hands she held a wet photograph. The large town clock chimed twelve, and then the only sound was the rain hitting the cement floor. It had been 10 years ago exactly. When they first met at midnight in the park. She couldn't stop crying.

"Why oh why did I do it? I know that he's never coming back. Why?"

"WHY?!" She screamed at herself in fury.

'Go home. Go to sleep. Forget about it. It's the past. Stop looking in the past at all those broken dreams.' She thought to herself.

'A little longer...just a little longer.' A little voice inside her said. She started crying, her tears trickling down her face.

"Why?" She asked herself again. Her tears falling onto the photo that she treasured. Of her and him...him...Ken. It was ten years ago...back in the 6th grade, when she had been chosen as a Chosen Child.

"Why did I do it?"

*********************************************************************************

Ichijouji Ken heard the town clock a few minutes ago. He looked up from the screen, stood up, and peeked out the window.

"Pretty bad storm. Well I better be going." He told himself as he shut down his computer. He took the umbrella that sat at the side of the office, closed the light, and walked out of the room. He made his way down the hallway, and into the elevator. He pressed one of the lower buttons, and the elevator started moving. It slowly stopped at the ground level, opening it doors, and letting Ken out. He pushed open the glass double doors. The rain dripped off the roof, hitting the floor in the same rhythmic melody. He opened his umbrella, and stepped into the rain. He walked towards his apartment in silence. After a while, he started humming to himself to pass the time. He looked around, and noticed that he was already half way there. He was standing in the park. He looked at the streetlights, giving off a dim light, barely showing anything in the rain. He walked for a few minutes, listening to the loud pattering of raindrops hitting his umbrella. He suddenly saw Miyako sitting on the park bench, entirely wet. He slowly approached her, looking over her carefully. He held the umbrella over her head, letting the raindrops hit his own.

"What are you doing here?" He asked quietly as the water dripped off his hair, and onto his gray business suit. Miyako looked up at him through her red eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Ken repeated to her.

"I-I...was..." Her voice trailed off as she started crying again.

"Please don't cry. What's wrong?" He asked, sitting down in the water. He bit his lower lip as he felt his suit quickly soaking up even more water.

"Uh...you wanna come over to my apartment? It's not that far away." He suggested.

"It's not like sitting here in the rain will solve anything...you can tell me at my apartment...ok? He said to her as he started to stand up.

"W-well...ok, fine..." Miyako slowly replied, as she started to stand up. The two walked in complete silence, listening to the rain hit the ground. Ken held the umbrella above their heads while thinking in the silence.

'Should I tell her that it's me? Should I apologize? But what should I apologize for? Should I invite her to stay with me for a while...what should I do?'

He had already memorized the route to his house that he hadn't even noticed when he stood in front of the apartment. Miyako finally broke the silence by asking, "This is where you live?"

"Huh?" He looked up, and nodded. He walked inside, closed his umbrella, and heading for the elevator, and pressed the button '6'. The elevator started going up, humming loudly. Miyako looked at Ken's back, wondering who he could be.

"Excuse me, but I never got your name..." She said.

"Huh? Well...it doesn't really matter what my name is...does it?" He asked, not turning around.

"Well..." Her voice trailed off, and she pulled at her necklaces. The elevator stopped, and the two walked off. Ken pulled out his keys, and placed it in the locked door. He twisted it, and the door open, and flicked on the lights. To the right, it revealed a tidy white living room with a TV standing against the wall; a large, soft, brownish sofa standing opposite to it; and a wooden table in the middle of it. On the left, there was a table, a refrigerator at the side of the room, and it led off to the kitchen on the very left. In front, there was a hallway leading to a bedroom on the left, another bedroom on the right, and a bathroom on the end on the hallway. The wooden table in the living room was cluttered with manga, anime tapes, a few mobile suit Gundam models, some glue, and a remote control.

Ken dropped the umbrella into a little canister to his right, and walked down to the bathroom. He pulled off two towels from where it hung on walked back to where Miyako stood, rubbing his hair with the towel. He handed Miyako the other towel with his towel on his head. Miyako took off her glasses, and followed his example.

"Be right back." He said, with the towel hanging over his eyes. Miyako sat down on the sofa, picked up the remote from the table, and flipped on the TV. She switched the channels, looking for something good on to watch. A few minutes later, Ken walked out only wear a pair of large shorts, holding some articles or clothing under his arm.

"Here." He said, handing her the large t-shirts, and shorts. Miyako stared at his bare chest.

"Ohh..." She said, not focusing on what he said.

"Hello?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her eyes.

"Huh? Oh! But...these yours!" She replied as she played at her necklaces.

"Yeah, but it's better than getting a cold, isn't it?"

"...Well...I guess so..."

"Bathroom's down the hallway." Ken said. Miyako walked down the hallway to the bathroom to change. Ken pulled off the towel and slumped down on the sofa and picked up the remote. Since the TV was still on, he started looking through the channels. He flipped to a music channel with somebody singing.

"Hey, that's Tachikawa Mimi!" Miyako exclaimed as she walked into the room, wearing Ken's clothing.

"Huh? Tachikawa...Mimi?" Ken asked, and suddenly remembered the pink haired girl that was part of the Chosen Children.

"Do you know her?" Miyako asked.

"...Well, I guess you could say so." He replied. Mimi finished her song, and the crowd started cheering loudly.

"Well, it's one in the morning so you better get to sleep." Ken said.

"Here?"

"Yea...you can sleep in the guest room...down the hall, to the left." Ken instructed. Miyako smiled, and kissed Ken on the cheek. A tingling feeling ran up and down his spine. She happily walked down to the room, smiling and turned around, "Thank you soooooo much!" She emphasized on the 'so' and walked into the guestroom while Ken smiled to himself. He closed the lights, and walked towards his room on the right. He opened the door of the room, turned on the lights, and closed the door. He sighed to himself sadly, and tried to remind him that his love for Miyako was just a lie. Something that he made up to himself. Something that he said to himself to feel like he was needed. Some weird lie that was a lie, always will be a lie...and only a lie. But for some reason, this lie seemed more real than he wanted it to be. Something that kept him up at night, every night. He slowly walked over to the lights, turning it off, and walked back to his bed. He collapsed on his bed, thinking about things. He slowly drifted off to sleep, still wondering if his love for Miyako was only a lie. Maybe he had just made it up, or maybe it was real...not just a lie...but maybe he would never know.

Ken sat up suddenly, beads of cold sweat dripped off his face. He breathed heavily; reminding him that what he dreamed was the past. He rubbed his eyes, and stood up unevenly. He walked into the bathroom, and pulled out his toothbrush. He started brushing his teeth, leaning against the wall sleepily. He yawned again, and spit out the foam. He finished brushing his teeth, and walked out.

"Sunday." He told himself. He walked into the kitchen, and looked up at the clock.

'8: 47 AM' It read in large, red, digital characters. He decided to talk with Miyako to see why he had found her on the park bench when she woke up. Since she wasn't up yet, he turned on the TV, and started watching something.

"Ohio!"(A/N: kinda like saying 'Morning!') Miyako exclaimed, walking into the room with a cheerful smile on her face.

"What are you watching?" She asked.

"Huh? I'm watching an anime. Does that guy look like me? Please don't tell me he does." Ken replied, pointing at the screen.

Miyako studied the character, "Sorta..."

"Ugh..." Ken fell over, his feet sticking up in the air. She chuckled, and brushed her hair back with her right hand. Ken sat back up, and looked sad.

"But he doesn't look like me!" He said, trying his best to annoy Miyako.

"I'm telling you he does!" Miyako countered.

"DOES NOT DOES NOT DOES NOT!"

"DOES TOO DOES TOO DOES TOO!"

The two started sticking their tongues out at each other. Ken suddenly stopped, and pointed at the screen.

"He left!" He exclaimed. The two of them sighed.

"So when are you leaving?" He asked.

"I don't actually know..." Miyako began.

"You don't know?!"

"Well, see, I'm not from around here...I live in America, but just came here to...visit some friends..." She said.

"Then why did I found you on the park bench, crying?" Ken asked.

"It's because of...oh, it's nothing." Miyako said nervously, holding her necklaces.

"Nothing? I find that hard to believe."

"Fine...it's because of ten years ago...it started out as a little crush..."

"And?" Ken asked.

"And I broke it off...just because of a little difference."

"He had different opinions than you...he seemed like the bad guy...right?"

"You know that feeling?"

"Well..."

"You seem familiar...do I know you? What's your name?"

"Uh...my name?" Ken asked.

"Well, yeah! It's not that hard to tell me your name is it? I mean, so I can thank you sometime."

"My name...it's..." Ken scanned the room quickly, looking for a name that he could borrow. His eyes narrowed on a video of Yu Yu Hakusho.

"My name is...Hiei."

"Well, Hiei, my name is Miyako, and I would like to know if you'd like to go on a date with me."

"A date...with you?" Ken asked.

"Yeah! I mean we don't know each other too much, but you look like a really nice guy!" Miyako smiled at him. Ken looked away, and replied, "Well, you shouldn't base everything on looks, should you?"

"Well, I guess not...but I guess we could have an exception this time. After all, you DID let me stay at your house, didn't you?"

"...I guess..."

"That settles it!" Miyako said happily.

"Alright."

"Uh...you don't mind if I borrow a shirt and jeans from you, do you?" Miyako begged.

"Ok." Ken replied, walking towards his room. He heard a phone ringing and looked back. Miyako held a cell phone in one hand, and waved at him with the other. He lightly closed the door behind him and pulled out a pair of jeans, and a shirt. He walked towards the door, his hand firmly holding the doorknob.

"I think that he's pretty cute." He heard Miyako say from the other room. The two articles of clothing fall out from under his arm, and fell on the floor. Ken's grip on the doorknob loosened. His head hit the door, and he turned around, his back leaning against the door. He slowly slid down the door, until he was in a sitting position, with his knees up to his chest.

"What is this strange feeling that I feel? Can it be...no! We're over! We still are! I don't love her!" Ken told himself. He felt so confused, so dizzy, lost, and afraid. Many feelings ran through his head quickly, ever single second that he sat there in thought. He stood up, holding his head. He grabbed the jeans and shirt, and shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the thoughts. He shakily grabbed the doorknob, and twisted. As the door opened, he fell forward unevenly. He quietly groaned, and asked himself, "What the hell's wrong with me today?" He felt all the energy quickly draining out of him, he felt so weak...so powerless.

"Damn..." He said to himself as he felt his knees hit the floor, and he felt nothing more.

*********************************************************************************

Miyako paced around the room. A man with dark blue hair, wearing all white, walked into the room.

"Jyou! How is he?" Miyako ran up to him.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"It seems that he's a workaholic, and walking out in the rain this morning gave him a cold. Since he hasn't slept enough the last few weeks, his body's too weak to fight off the virus. Plus, he's been smoking too much lately. Too much stress. I found this in his front pocket." Jyou handed Miyako a half-empty pack of cigarettes.

"And these in his back pockets." Jyou handed Miyako three more packs of cigarettes.

"And his lighter." He handed her a green lighter.

"Make sure he doesn't smoke, because it'll make it worse. All he needs is many fluids, and lots of rest...think you can manage that?" Jyou asked.

"Guess so." Miyako replied.

"He's regained consciousness, Dr. Kido." A nurse said to Jyou.

"Well, he can go now." Jyou said to Miyako.

"Thank you, Jyou." Miyako said, walking into the room that contained Ken.

"I'm in the Odaiba Hospital. Floor 5, room 506." He said, reading the white sign that hung on the wall. She saw him sit up, and stick his hands into his pockets.

"Where the hell are they?" He asked himself. Miyako walked over to him. Ken saw his four packs of cigarettes in her hand, and he stretched out his hand.

"Please?" He begged.

"Huh?"

"My cigarettes." He pleaded her.

"No." Miyako replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

"The doctor, Kido Jyou says that it's hurting you." Miyako said.

'That's not the only thing...' Ken thought as he stared into Miyako's eyes. Miyako stared back into his eyes. Ken quickly turned his gaze back to the cigarettes.

'?' Miyako strained her mind, trying to figure out who he was.

'He looks so familiar. Those eyes, that face, that expression...I've seen it somewhere...but where?' She asked herself.

"Why am I here?" Ken asked Miyako.

"He says that you have a cold but is too weak to fight it. And smoking isn't helping."

"Oh. Well there goes tonight's date." Ken told her.

"Oh...right."

"Please?" Ken asked, his hand still towards Miyako.

"No." Miyako said firmly. She focused on his hand, and saw a line right under his hand, which was lighter than his normal skin color. She grabbed both of his hands and turned them over. Two identical scars stood out on his wrists.

"Y-you...b-but why?" She stammered, still looking at the scars. Ken pulled his wrists out of her grip, and looked to the other side.

"You wouldn't understand." He said dryly.

"W-why would you do such a thing?"

"You wouldn't understand." He repeated, reminding himself to cover it up next time.

"I...might understand."

"...You can't possibly." Ken said, trying to ignore the hurt look on Miyako's face.

"Oh...um...ok..." Miyako muttered nervously. Without even noticing it, she placed the cigarettes down on the table by the bed. Ken swept up a pack, his lighter, walked over to the window, and pushed it open. He tapped the pack of cigarettes on the windowsill, took one out and stuck it in his mouth. He placed the rest of the pack in his pocket, while he lit the cigarette with his other hand. He inhaled deeply, holding the cigarette between his index and middle finger to the right of his face, he exhaled, smoke filling the air. He placed the cigarette back into his mouth when Miyako stomped over. She pulled out the cigarette, and threw it on the ground, pounding it into the ground. She took the rest of the packs including the one in his pocket, and threw them out the window.

"I told you!" Miyako yelled at him. Ken leaned forward, gripping the windowsill tightly. He covered his mouth and coughed into his hand. He placed his hand back onto the windowsill and held onto it. He slowly slid down to his knees, and fainted. His hands dropped off the white windowsill, leaving a bloody handprint on it.

"Jyou!" Miyako screamed, and a sound of footsteps hitting the tile floor came towards her from outside. The door flung open, and Jyou ran in.

"What is it?" Jyou asked. Miyako pointed to Ken on the floor. Jyou walked over to him, and examined him. He also noticed the bloody hand, and the cigarette stub on the floor.

"Holy crap..."

"EMERGENCY!"

*********************************************************************************

The continuous beeping from the machine was the only thing heard.

Miyako looked onto Ken, lying in the white bed, with many needles attached to him from the glass window. She moved her fingers up and down her necklaces, then lightly pressed her fingers on the window, "You better live...you still owe me that date." Miyako sat in a plastic green chair at the side of the room, waiting. A few hours later, a few doctors started wheeling him out of the room.

"Hiei!" Miyako breathed a sigh of relief.

"What happened?" She asked Jyou.

"He has really weak lungs, and that last cigarette made a small opening in the lungs. So he started coughing out blood."

"I thought I told you to make sure he didn't smoke!"

"I'm sorry," Miyako muttered.

"Well at least he was able to survive that." Jyou said. The doctors rounded the corner and went into a room. They placed Ken at the side and the doctors, excluding Jyou all left.

"Make sure he doesn't move too much, and tell me when he awakens."

"Next time be more careful." Jyou whispered to Miyako before he too, left the room. Miyako pulled up a plastic chair and sat next to Ken, watching him.

"You'll be ok...I promise." Miyako murmured. She sat there, hoping that he would open his eyes sometime soon.

"I'll be right back..." Miyako whispered to Ken's sleeping form. She walked out of the room, but not before she gave Ken one last look. She walked out of the hospital and into a mini-mart close-by. She bought a sub, and a Coke. She walked back into Ken's room, sitting in the same chair. He put her Coke on the floor and started eating her sub.

Miyako still sat there, it was already midnight, but she sat there. Even though she started to doze off every few minutes, she still watched him carefully. Finally when she didn't have any energy left to keep awake, she fell asleep. For the next few days, Ken still slept quietly with Miyako watching him.

"Miyako?" Ken asked softly. His blue eyes fluttered open, and looked around the white room.

"I'm here." Miyako woke herself up, and walked over to Ken. Ken smiled weakly, and started to sit up. He felt all the needles in his side, and screamed out in pain, he fell back down.

"No! Don't move!" Miyako whispered to him quickly.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"It's two thirty PM."

"I need to tell Jyou." Miyako told him and started to leave.

"Wait!" He called out. Miyako turned around to face him.

"What is it?"

"I-I'm...never mind. It's not that important." Ken said.

"Well...ok then." Miyako left the room in search of Jyou.

"Jyou? Dr. Kido? Jyou?" Miyako walked around to the front desk.

"Uh...do you know where Dr. Kido is at this very moment?" She asked the lady at the desk.

"It's his lunch break now so he's most likely in the cafeteria."

"Ok, thanks." Miyako walked around some more. When she finally made her way to the cafeteria, she spotted Jyou's blue hair, and ran over to him.

"Jyou!" She cried as she got near him. Jyou looked up from the sandwich he was eating, and smiled. Some of the younger males at the table started drooling.

"Yeah?" Jyou asked.

"He's awake," Miyako informed him, ignoring the looks she was getting.

"Ok--I'll go check on him in a few minutes." Jyou replied. A blonde man walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey!"

"Huh? Do I know you?" Miyako asked.

"It's me, Takaishi Takeru." He replied.

"Take-kun!" Miyako shouted giving him a hug.

"Mi-Miya-ko...I-I can't b-breathe..." Takeru choked out.

"Sorry." Miyako said, letting go of him.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well these few weeks, I've been going around, trying to figure out what happened to all the Chosen Children that's alive. Well, can't call us children can we?" Takeru replied.

"So what have you found so far?"

"Well, let's see. Jyou's a doctor here. Mimi's an actress. Sora is a flower arranger. Taichi is a pro soccer player. Onii-chan is part of his rock band. Koushirou is a rich computer expert that makes video games, and upgrades for your computer or whatever. Hikari and I are studying in College. Iori's in High School. I don't know about Wallace. Michael got killed in a car accident a few years ago. Daisuke I haven't found out either. I also found out about Ken!" Takeru announced happily.

"Ken? What about him?" Miyako asked as she held onto her necklaces.

"Ken? Jyou told me that he..." Jyou abruptly elbowed him.

"I told him that I saw him in this hospital a few years back." Jyou continued for him.

"What was he in for?" Miyako asked curiously.

"Uh...I didn't treat of him, there were some other doctors." Jyou told Miyako. He whispered into Takeru's ear, "She can't figure out that the guy lying in that room is Ken. I suppose she's seen too many faces as part of her band that she can't remember Ken's face, ok?" Takeru nodded and smiled again. Jyou finished his sandwich and walked towards Ken's room with Miyako and Takeru. Ken looked up from the bed.

"This is Takeru." Miyako introduced.

"It's nice you meet you again..." Takeru said, leaning down and shaking Ken's hand. With his mouth towards Ken's ear, he whispered, "...Kaizer..." Ken didn't look shocked that Takeru knew it was him.

"You've always been one of the smarter ones." Ken replied.

"You've...met before?" Miyako asked.

"School." Ken replied before Takeru could say anything. Takeru silently nodded.

"Ok." Jyou replied. He had been running a few tests on Ken while they were having the conversation.

"Well...you're better now, except your lungs are still pretty weak. So you better stop smoking, get lots of rest, and drink a lot of fluids."

"So I can get rid of all these needles?" Ken asked.

"Yeah," Jyou said, starting to pull out all the needles.

"Your arm will most likely feel a bit sore afterwards. Nothing to worry about though."

"Nothing to worry about...feel a bit sore. THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!" Ken growled as he rubbed his arm.

"Calm down. Jyou gave me this to help your arm feel better." Miyako held out a tiny white container.

"And I have to rub it on my arm, right?"

"Yep!" Miyako handed Ken the container. Ken looked at it, and shrugged. He opened it, placed his index and middle finger inside, took some out, and started rubbing it on his arm. He quietly yelled because the arm he was using started to hurt.

"Let me." Miyako suggested as she took the container from him. She started rubbing it on his arm. He turned his head to the other side, and muttered quietly, "Thanks."

"Welcome." Miyako replied back to him. Miyako's cell phone started ringing.

"Be back." She told Ken as she walked towards the guestroom where her cell phone was.

"Hello?" Miyako said into the cell phone.

"Miyako?"

"Yea. What is it?"

"The agent. He wants us all to go back to America tonight."

"Tell the agent that I'm not going."

"But then he'll..."

"Yes I know that! But I don't care! Tell him that I'm not going until I'm ready!" Miyako yelled into the cell phone, and clicked the off button. She angrily walked back to the guestroom, where Ken was trying to use the medicine without screaming out in pain.

"I told you that I'd do that." Miyako said.

"Oh..." Ken said as he blushed furiously and handed Miyako the medicine.

"...Sorry..."

"It's ok."

"So who was that?"

"Who was who?"

"The person on the phone."

"It was one of my band members telling me that our agent wanted us to go back to the US."

"So you're leaving?"

"Hey. You still owe me a date. And I'm not leaving until I get one."

"Tomorrow then."

"Ok, tomorrow it is," Miyako agreed, screwing the lid back onto the container.

"You'd better get some sleep." Miyako told him. Miyako walked towards the guestroom. Ken sighed and walked towards the deck. He slipped on the slippers and walked over to the white chair under the stars. He sat down, while looking up at the starry night sky. He leaned over, and reached for the cigarettes that sat in its usual place. He felt pain run up his arm and he quickly knocked over the pack on the floor. She pulled his arm back, and started rubbing it. He suddenly noticed a very weird constellation in the sky.

"Never seen anything like...wait..." He recalled seeing the design somewhere before.

'That night! The night after Miyako broke it off. That was it...I saw that!' He thought to himself. Tears started streaming down his face when he remembered how much he had been hurt when Miyako told him those words...how his heart ached.

"One time...just once." Ken told himself. He walked towards the locked room next to the guestroom. The door unlocked itself, and Ken walked in, opening the closet to the right. From the back he took out a long blue, yellow edged cape. He pulled off his shirt and shorts. He placed the coarse fabric shirt on, and pulled up the matching pants. He kicked off his slippers, and placed the black colored shoes. He pulled on the black gloves. He grabbed the three metal clasps and secured one on his right wrist and the others on his ankles. He took the larger metal device, and clipped it together on his left arm. He reached up for the glasses, and placed them in front of his eyes, the tiny symbol in the middle started glowing a blood red color. He bent over, and ran his hands swiftly through his hair, letting his hair fall out of place. He stood back up, shook his head and smiled. He opened one of the drawers, pulled out a coiled whip, and ran out the door of the closet. It closed and locked automatically, Ken jumped off the side of the deck. Using his whip, he grabbed a hold or anything that could keep him steady so that he could make sure he made it from one building to the next.

'This suit and that black device make a deadly combination. The power that it gives is overwhelming. Not only does it repair itself, it also grows as the bearer of it grows. And I...unlike some...have been able to tame it.'

Miyako heard a clattering of shoes. She stood up, and knocked at Ken's door.

"Must be asleep." She thought, walking over to the deck. She took out one of the slippers sitting outside, and stepped into them. She looked over at the quiet buildings all around her when suddenly she heard a slight rustling noise. She spotted a moving dot along the buildings.

"...The Kaizer...Ken..." Miyako rushed over to the side and waved her arm wildly.

Ken saw Miyako on the deck, waving at him. He made his way to her agilely. He landed on the deck next to Miyako, and pulled his whip back.

"Kaizer..." She whispered. Ken pulled off the yellow rimmed glasses.

"Ken..." Miyako choked out. She started sobbing uncontrollably, and collapsed on him. Ken placed his arms around her, and gently stroked her hair. She cried into his chest, and her muffled voice crying out a, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, I'm here now."

"You won't leave me will you?" Miyako begged. Ken hesitated, but answered, "I'll come back...I have to go now...but I'll come back...I promise you." Ken leaned down and kissed Miyako on the lips.

"I'll be back..." Ken repeated as he pulled on the glasses, and flung the whip out, running from building to building.

Miyako touched her lips gingerly; the feeling of his lips on hers still lingered there. She smiled, rubbing her eyes, and walked back to the guestroom, falling asleep happily.

Ken finally made his way back to his deck, and walked back inside, crying quietly. The closet door opened, and he walked inside. He pulled off the metal clasps, and everything else. He pulled on the pants and the shirt that he was wearing before. He dropped the whip on the table, and started brushing his hair down again. He walked back to him room, and started crying again. He lay down, curled up with his knees to his chest, and cried himself to sleep.

"Hey. You awake?" Miyako knocked at the door. No response came from his room.

"Guess not." Miyako said, turning around. The closet door magically opened for her.

"Huh?" She noticed a black circle like thing on it.

"What is that?" Miyako asked herself as she picked it up. Seven digital characters appeared in red on it.

"What..." Miyako's voice trailed off as the ring clasped around her neck, the red letters glowing brightly. Miyako's eyes turned entirely to a crimson red color. The Digimon Kaizer's suit shrunk, and covered Miyako's body. She grabbed the whip, adjusted the glasses, and turned on the computer that sat in the corner. She pulled out Ken's evil Digivice and typed in a few commands in the computer. The Gate Sensor appeared. She pressed a few buttons on Ken's Digivice, the gate opened, and she stepped into the parallel world. Miyako smacked the whip against the floor, and dark towers started coming out of the ground, and dark rings flew everywhere.

"Run for your lives! It's the Digimon Kaizer!" A Digimon yelled.

"What? That's not the Kaizer!" Someone else yelled.

"The real Kaizer's a guy!"

"With blue hair!"

"Run! She must be taking his place!" The first Digimon shrieked. Miyako smacked the floor again, and she appeared in a dark room filled with screens and a chair.

"Ken-chan?" A tiny voice asked out.

"No. It's me. Miyako."

"Miyako?!" Wormmon exclaimed.

"Yes." She replied with an evil chuckle.

"Where is Ken-chan?!" Wormmon asked frantically.

"I will be taking his place."

Ken rubbed his eyes, and stood up. He felt like he had lost all his power. He rushed over to the open closet, and gasped.

"Miyako!" He clicked a few buttons on the computer, and it sucked him in.

Ken looked around, and saw that the sky was darkened, and there were dark towers leaning over the land. He looked the largest tower there was, and started running towards there.

"Ken-chan?"

"Huh? Who...what are you?" He cried out frantically.

"It's me."

"Who are you?"

"Me, your servant."

"Wormmon!" Ken ran over to Wormmon who looked up at him weakly.

"What happened?"

"Miyako. She took over your towers! And she somehow controlled your suit!" Wormmon said terrified. Ken ran his finger down a red cut on Wormmon's back.

"She's not controlling my suit...it's controlling her." Ken whispered, holding Wormmon to his chest.

"You'll be alright." Ken started running towards the tower again.

Miyako smiled as she saw Ken approaching.

"Hiei..." She whispered. She looked closer and saw Wormmon.

"...Ken?" She exclaimed. Tears started appearing in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

"I will kill him." She said angrily.

"No! The Digivice has made a way to her brain. It has her all figured out. Damn!" Ken pounded at the wall. A pad appeared in front of him with many designs.

"What was it? What was it? What the hell was it!" Ken stared hard at the pad.

"M...there was a M!" Ken exclaimed, remembering the design on his glasses. Ken punched the design. Ken walked through the now transparent black 'door.' He ran up the spiral stairs that led to the top of the tower where Miyako was.

"2nd floor...3rd floor...4th floor..." Miyako counted as Ken ran up the stairs.

"Attack at the 7th floor!" Miyako yelled.

Ken ran up the stairs, clutching the collar of his shirt, gasping for air. He heard something hit the wall, and a sudden shake. He turned back, and saw the shadow of a large Digimon.

"Damn it!" Ken yelled, running as fast as he could, with the Digimon chasing him.

"12th floor...13th floor...14th floor..." Miyako counted.

"It's like he's avoiding every chance of meeting..."

"I'll hold him off." Wormmon said, leaping out of Ken's arms.

"What?! You're not strong enough! You could get killed!" Ken yelled, alarmed.

"Ten years ago you would've absolutely LOVED to see my get killed." Wormmon replied.

"Well this is ten years after, and I don't want you to get killed!"

"Listen! I don't care! I'll hold him off for you while you run!"

"...Wormmon..."

"GO!"

"Thank you!"

"There's little time! Get away while you can!"

Tears escaped out of Ken's eyes as he ran up the remaining stairs.

"He's..."

The door flung open.

"Here...Ken dearie..."

"Come here, Ken." Miyako called out to him.

"Yes sweetie..." Ken started swaying from side to side.

"Ken-chan..."

"Coming...NO! You're not Miyako! You're the Evilness inside!" ken yelled.

"I am Miyako. Your one and only love."

"No! Miyako would never say this to me!"

"I am Miyako..."

"No...oh crap...what should I do...what would Miya-chan do?" A song suddenly popped into his head.

"Nee, aishitara, dare mo ga konna kodoku ni naru no?" (Say, if you love, could anyone come to experience such loneliness?)

'Our song. Only Miya-chan knows all the words.' Ken thought.

"Nee, kurayami yori mo fukai kurushimi dakishimeteru no?" (Say, will suffering even deeper than the dark night be embracing?)

"Nani mo ka mo ga futari, kagayaku tame. Kitto" (Everything is there for two people, so that they can shine. Surely.)

'If she doesn't know it now, she's been completely taken over.'

"Kimi wo, kimi wo aishiteru, kokoro de mitsumete iru" (It is you, it is you that I love,  
Gazing steadily with my heart.) Miyako started.

'Yes...she hasn't had all the power yet.' Ken thought as Miyako continued the song. Ken noticed the black ring around her neck.

'So it has the power to place some of its power in different forms..." Ken leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Miyako's neck. As his fingers enclosed around the back of the black ring, he felt something hard hit his head, and he hit the floor.

"Smart move. Just not quick enough."

Ken felt his arms being stretched away from him, and instantly knew where he was.

Hanging from the cliff with metal clasps. The exact same place where he had placed Motomiya, ten years ago.

"Let me go!" He yelled, knowing that Miyako was standing above him.

"No! And you're not able to make me."

"Sutete shimau no?" (Can it be abandoned completely?)

"Yes. It can, and it will. Sniimon!" Miyako yelled. Sniimon flew from above, aiming completely towards Ken.

"Stop! Please!" Ken begged. Sniimon suddenly stopped in the air.

'I still have control over the Dark Rings!' Ken thought.

"Sniimon! Come here, now!" Ken yelled as Sniimon flew gently towards Ken.

"No! What are you doing?!" Miyako shrieked.

"I'm the real Digimon Kaizer, and I still have control over my Dark Rings, Dark Spirals, and Dark Towers."

"Sniimon! I am your master!" Miyako yelled.

"Come here!" Ken yelled.

"...See, I control him, not you. Now get rid of these hooks." Ken ordered. Sniimon cut through the hooks, and caught him.

"Get up there! Seize her!" Ken yelled. Sniimon flew up, and grabbed Miyako.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Miyako yelled.

'Miya-chan rarely cusses.' Ken thought to himself as he climbed down Sniimon, and towards Miyako. He unfastened the Dark Ring around Miyako's neck, and it flew towards the floor.

"Ken?" Miyako asked.

"I'm here." Ken replied, pulling Miyako out of Sniimon's grasp.

"What happened? Why am I wearing your outfit? How does it fit?" Miyako asked.

"The dark ring. It overtook your mind..."

"Oh my god. Thank goodness you're alive!" Ken hugged Miyako.

"Towards the tower." Ken said to Sniimon, not letting go of Miyako. Sniimon flew towards the tower, and slowly let go of Miyako.

"I'll be right back." Ken said, running up the stairs.

"Wormmon! Wormmon!" Ken yelled, running up the stairs.

"Ken-chan?" Wormmon asked weakly.

"Wormmon!" Ken picked up Wormmon and held him tightly. Blood dripped onto Ken's shirt.

"Wormmon!" Ken smiled, and hugged him. Wormmon coughed, and held tightly to Ken's arm.

"Thank you. You'll get better." Ken told Wormmon.

"Ken-chan. You're being so nice...why?" Wormmon queried Ken.

"It's called being worried." Ken smiled at him, and hurried down the stairs.

"How do we get home?" Miyako asked.

"Give me the Digivice." Ken called out. Miyako threw the Digivice down, and Ken caught it.

"Get rid of the black rings." Ken told Sniimon. Ken pressed a few buttons, and they were pulled back into the real world.

"Where are we?" Miyako asked as the evil villain outfit disappeared back onto the racks, and she was in what she was wearing before again.

"Take good care of him." Ken handed Wormmon to Miyako.

"Ken-chan! You promised that you'll take care of me."

"I will, just wait." Ken whispered as he walked towards his room. He closed the door, and quickly changed into a gray business suit. Ken took a comb, and brushed most of his hair in front of his eyes, making sure that Miyako would have a harder time figuring it out.

"What is he doing?" Miyako walked over to Ken's room.

"Ken?" She asked.

Ken dropped the comb, and walked over to the door, opening it for Miyako.

"Hiei, where's Ken?"

"Uh...Ken?"

"Yeah! He just walked in your room. Where is he?"

"Well..."

"You look a lot like Ken...are you Ken?" Miyako asked him.

"Well...no...he's my...cousin!"

"Oh...where is he? Where'd he go?"

"He told me something about taking care of his Wormmon, and jumped out the window!"

"Jumped...out the window?" Miyako looked slightly amused.

"You won't believe the things he jumps through."

"Um...ok...well, here's Wormmon. I'll be back later, ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Ken replied to Miyako as she handed him Wormmon.

"Later." Miyako said, walking out the door.

"Well Ken-chan, you sure had her fooled." Wormmon complimented.

"Yeah..." Ken said sadly. He brought Wormmon to his room and closed the door. His room was illuminated by the sunlight streaming through the windows. The bed was in the middle-back of the room, a TV in one corner, a computer in another, with posters all over his walls. Anime posters of Tenchi Muyo, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Yu Yu Hakusho, Gundam, The Vision of Escaflowne, and other Anime. From his desk, Ken pulled out a long fabric bandage, which was tightly wrapped together. He rolled it around Wormmon's tiny body.

"Ken-chan?"

"Yes?"

"When did you become so nice?"

"What do you mean?"

"All the memories I have of you is you trying to take over the world, and hating me no matter what I did. You never once thought about me."

"I'm sorry. I'll make up for it." Ken smiled as he pats Wormmon on his head.

"Please, whatever you do, say inside ok?" Ken asked Wormmon.

"Why?"

"I don't want anybody trying to crush you." Ken tucked in the last flap of the bandage.

"I need to go out for a while, so watching some TV or something ok? Don't eat too much, and don't make a mess. I have some tapes on the table ok?"

"Ok Ken-chan!" Wormmon pushed away a piece of bandage from his eyes, and smiled. Ken picked up his keys, and walked out, locking the door. He walked out of the building and headed towards a tailor shop.

"Hello!" A little girl that looked about eight or nine walked out. She had shoulder length black hair with golden streaks in it. She wore a black shirt, large jeans, a few metal banger chains, a golden ring, and small glasses.

"Let's see...Ichijouji Ken."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Don't ask me, I'm supposed to know."

"But you're a little kid!"

"Not again! Do I have to put up with crap all day long" She said angrily. Ken chuckled a bit from the thought of having a little kid cursing.

"Screw this." She pulled off the ring and (magically) turned older. She still had on what she was wearing before, but now she looked older.

"What was that about? Who are you?"

"I'm magical there we go. My name is Rin...er...Hana!"

"Hana?"

"No...actually it's Rin...it's Hanako!"

"Why do you keep saying Rin?"

"Because I can't remember my name, ok?"

"You can't remember your name?"

"I can...but it's very complicated. So don't try to understand."

"Ok..."

Now are you going to try on some suits?! I don't get paid for changing forms you idiot! Now hurry up."

"Uh..."

"Of course! I forgot! I have a message for you!"

"For...me?"

"Who else is here? Yes you, you idiot! Let's see..." She flipped through a few index cards.

"Ah hah! Ichijouji Ken. I have really bad handwriting...anyway...it's something about not being a stiffy. Have some fun. Ok, all done now get outta this store. You've gotten your message, now go away. I'm very busy. Next message is to some guy named Koenma who lives in the spirit world." The store suddenly disappeared.

"What just happened? Have some fun?" Ken asked himself.

"I'll think about it later." Ken started walking when he noticed a flower shop by the side.

"Might as well get her some flowers." Ken walked inside.

"Hello. How may I help you?" A lady with short orange hair, wearing a flower-arranging kimono appeared in front of him.

"Kaizer?"

"I guess you could call me that. I usually go by the name Ichijouji Ken though."

"Well why are you here?"

"I'd like some roses, Sora."

"Well you remember my name."

"It takes a minute to get to know someone. An hour to like someone. A day to love someone. And a thousand years to forget someone." Ken replied.

"What color roses?"

"Red."

"Wow. The ignorant Kaizer getting someone red roses. Who is it?"

"None of your business." Ken retorted quickly as he started to blush.

"I've never met this 'none of your business' person. We'll meet sometime or another." Sora joked.

"..."

"Who is it?"

"You don't know her."

"Oh really? At least now I know that you're not gay." Sora smiled at him, which made Ken blush even more.

"Come on tell me! At least I won't go around telling the entire world."

"...Can I just have the roses?"

"The quicker you tell me, the quicker you get the roses."

"Finefinefineit'sMiyakookhappynow?" Ken said really quickly.

"Miyako. Roses." Sora chuckled slightly as she handed Ken the bouquet of red roses.

"Thanks. How much is it?" Ken asked. Sora pointed to the sign above her head. He pulled out his wallet, and handed Sora the exact amount.

"Come back sometime Kaizer!" Sora called out happily. Ken opened the door, and closed it, making the bell that was tied on start to jingle. Sora smiled, and straightened out her kimono.

"Gee, I've seen Mimi, Sora, Miyako, Takeru, who's next?" Ken wondered as he passed a schoolyard.

"Very good! You can take a break! Tell your coach that you're the best that I've seen for some while!" A man wearing a soccer jersey, and long jean shorts waved to the large group of soccer playing school children.

"Ok Mr. Yagami!" They replied back to him.

"Yagami?" Ken asked.

"Yo." Taichi wiped his hands on his shorts, and walked over to Ken.

"Yagami Taichi, the soccer player. You?" Taichi asked as he stretched his hand out.

"Ichijouji Ken." Ken replied as he shook hands with Taichi.

"You mean Ken? The kid in that gray uniform from a few years back?"

"A few years? It was more than that. It's about ten years."

"Yea, that's a few years back." Taichi smiled, pushing his (short) brown hair out of his eyes.

"Where are you headed to?" Taichi asked, eyeing the flowers.

"Home I guess."

"With roses?"

"Yea, got a problem."

"Never crossed my mind. Well I gotta run, maybe I'll see ya around?"

"Maybe." Ken answered. Taichi waved to the school children, and left in his black sports car. Ken walked back towards his house, watching the sun slowly move across the sky. As he got to his apartment, he saw Miyako waiting for him at the side.

"Hey!" She called out. Ken walked over to her, and handed her the roses. Miyako was wearing a blue shirt that read, 'Super Lovers', jeans, and sandals. She sniffed the roses and smiled.

"So where are we going?"

"I don't know. Wherever you want to go I guess."

"Are we walking?"

"No! It's parked in the garage." Ken said, as he walked into with Miyako following him. They rode the elevator to the lowest level, and Ken walked over to a junky gray car.

"That's your car?!"

"No way." Ken pressed the red button, and the three levels next to the car started moving down. The third level came all the way down to show a shiny black motorcycle.

"That's yours?"

"Yea." Ken said as he started the engine, and moved it off the level. He pressed the green button and the levels started moving up again.

"Let's go." Ken said, handing her a black helmet, as he put on his own. Miyako pulled on the helmet and sat behind him.

"You've been on a motorbike before, right?"

"A couple of times." She answered as she held the metal bars in the back with one hand, while holding the roses in the other.

"Where do you wanna go?" Ken asked.

"We'll find somewhere." Miyako replied. Ken and Miyako rode off on Ken's motorcycle. After just riding around for about half an hour, Miyako pointed her hand with the roses towards a large place filled with people.

"Let's go!" She told Ken. Ken turned towards there, and after a while, parked and the two set off. Ken paid for the both of them and when they walked in, they noticed a large group of people at the side.

"Wonder what's happening?" Miyako asked.

"Let's go check." Ken responded as they walked over there.

"What's going on?" Ken asked.

"Oh nothing. I have to decide on one, and let the rest go." The girl in the center answered.

"Injustice!" Someone yelled.

"You're no fun." She said as that person disappeared.

"Ichijouji is it?" She asked.

"Hey! You're that girl at the shop today!"

"Shut up! They'll find out! I'm not supposed to be here." She quickly told Ken.

"I know!" She cried as all the people disappeared, leaving behind one person.

"What am I doing here? The last thing I was grabbing that Dragon Ball. The next thing I know, I'm here!" He shouted.

"Stop being so annoying Trunks!" She walked away with a confused Trunks.

"What just happened?" Miyako asked.

"I'm not sure. I think I saw that guy an anime before."

"Oh well, let's go!"

*A few hours later*

"Remember the look on that man's face when you got all the toys that he had?" Miyako said, chewing her blue cotton candy, holding a large toy on her back.

"Yeah! That was funny!" Ken laughed, holding two bags of toys and a larger one on his back as well.

"Here!" Ken pulled out a small plush doll.

"Have a Meiling plushie!" He handed her the doll, shaking it so that the bells on it started ringing. They started laughing again.

"That was the most fun I'd had in years!" Miyako exclaimed, giving the Meiling plushie a squeeze.

"Very true." Ken agreed. Miyako's cellular phone started ringing. She took it out from her pocket, and opened it.

"Hello?" She stifled a laugh.

"The agent. He's started to throw pots at us. You'd better get over here! He's steamed!" Someone told Miyako hurriedly.

"NO! THE TV! HURRY! HE'S STARTING TO TAKE APART THE TV!" Someone yelled in the background.

"I'll be right there." Miyako said, clicking off the phone.

"I have to get to the TV station in Odaiba. Could you get me there?" Miyako asked Ken.

"Yea."

"We have to hurry." Miyako and Ken started running. They ran past a giant, and heard some people yelling, "Bye bye!"

Ken quickly turned around and saw a (giant) Syaoran plushie holding Koushirou in one hand and the girl from the shop in the other hand. Since Miyako was pulling ahead of him, he hurried after her. She waited for him by his motorcycle. Miyako picked up a rose, which had fallen out from the rest, and handed it to her. The two put on the helmets, sat on the bike and rode away towards the TV station.

As they neared the station, they noticed broken glass around the front.

"Wait for me out here, ok? Hold these for me." Miyako handed Ken the roses and started into the station.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! I TELL YOU THAT YOU'RE LEAVING THE NEXT DAY AND WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT WEEK!" 

"Hey."

"Our singer's here." Someone said, pointing to Miyako. Miyako looked around, noticing the broken glass, on the floor, then blood dripping off one of the guitar player, and the drum player cowering in the corner, and the bass who was unconscious leaned against the wall. The guitarist rubbed the blood off his cheek, and asked, "What took you."

"FINALLY!" The agent shouted.

"What's going on?"

"We're leaving tonight." The guitarist answered.

"But we were allowed two months here." Miyako hugged the small Meiling plushie closely.

"I'M LEAVING, IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T MAKE IT BACK TO THE STUDIOS BY THE DAY AFTER TOMORROW, THIS BAND WON'T BE A BAND ANYMORE!" The agent shouted, slamming the door as he left.

"What happened?"

"He scheduled a concert back in America. None of us had a clue about it, so...this is what happened." The drummer said, standing up.

"The limo's outside waiting for us. Let's go." The guitarist said as he picked up the bass player. He and the drummer started outside. Miyako walked after them, holding the Meiling plushie tightly. Cameras and new reporters came out of practically every direction. Questions asked from everywhere came towards the walking band. They ignored everything that they heard, making sure that nothing could be used against them. The group walked downstairs all the way, and towards the limousine. The three other band members walked in, and Miyako was just about to when she got a glimpse of red, and black. She walked over to Ken, the enlarging crowd separated, and Miyako hugged Ken tightly. After what seemed like hours to Ken, Miyako finally let go. She took the flowers from his hand quietly, and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Ken sat on the motorcycle, watching as Miyako finally walked into the limousine, and drove away. The large crowd filled with camerapersons, reporters, and fans started to follow the limousine. Ken sat there, watching Miyako leave, a slight breeze blew, and he heard a quiet jingling. He turned around and noticed that Miyako had left the Meiling doll on the motorcycle. He picked it up, and looked at it.

Miyako held the roses, as she cried. She heard the yelling of her band name from the fans.

"Look the doors and windows." She told the chauffeur as she wiped her eyes.

"Yes ma'am."

Ken started up the engine, and drove on the sidewalk, he drove towards Miyako's limousine which was starting to accelerate.

"MIYA-CHAN! MIYA-CHAN!" Ken yelled after the limousine. He tried to avoid the large crowd, but since the crowd was too large, he couldn't. He swiftly parked his motorcycle on the sidewalk, and ran after her.

"MIYA-CHAN! MIYA-CHAN!" He continued to yell.

Hikari looked up from the math problem that she was working on and she listened intently to the radio.

"A young man seems to be running after the band..." The reported droned.

Jyou stood up and pointed at the screen.

"Takeru! That's Ken!" He exclaimed.

"What is he doing?!"

"Who's that?" Kate asked. She had blonde hair, with natural streaks throughout it, bluish, almost gray eyes, with a light skin color. She lifted her head off Taichi's shoulder.

"Isn't he the guy that you told me about?"

"Yeah, Ichijouji Ken. You remember him, the long blue hair, that dull gray uniform."

"I remember him. He was the mean, smart guy."

"Yeah, that's right sweetie." Taichi answered, giving Kate a kiss.

Sora watched the screen, almost bending the flower she held in half.

"Wow. Mimi would just LOVE to see this, this is just like a soap opera!"

"What're you doing?"

"Watching some online news." Koushirou answered.

"Online news? What's on?"

"Come over here and see."

"Who's that?"

"Read the subtitles at the bottom."

"Ichijouji Ken. A professional computer programmer."

"It's kind of funny watching him." Koushirou remarked.

"Let's see what will happen. He'll yell out her name, then the limo'll stop, and she'll come out." The girl from the store guessed.

"MIYA-CHAN! MIYA-CHAN!" The rest of the crowd drowned out Ken's voice.

Miyako sniffed the roses, and suddenly heard her name being called out. Thinking that it was a fan, she didn't say anything. She looked out the window and noticed Ken running after her. She pounded on the window, yelling at the chauffeur to stop. The chauffeur to a stop at the side of the road, and unlocked the doors. Miyako burst out, and hugged Ken. She looked into his eyes, and whispered, "Ken...it's really you..."

"Of course it's me, it's always been me."

"I don't want to leave."

"I don't want you to leave either, Miya-chan."

"I haven't been this scared in a long time." She told him, not letting go.

"It's ok, you can be scared. If you leave, I'll go with you, or wait for you...I promise."

"Yakusoku nado iranai." (I don't need anything like a promise.) Miyako smiled.

"Kimi ga kureta taisetsu na tsuyosa dakara" (Because you have given me precious strength).

The End

Author's ending note: If you read the entire story, wow! You just read 23 pages of size ten font! Please rate, telling me how this fic turned out--don't say anything about this being too long, I already knew that. Half of this fic was written while watching TV so if you can recognize any quotes from Digimon (yes, I have one or two in there), or anything else (I have one from one of Blink 182's song, Going Away To College.) I hope you enjoyed this story. And you can read the lyrics for 'Yakusoku wa Iranai' (I Don't Need A Promise)--with the translation at the bottom.

__

nee, aishitara

dare mo ga konna kodoku ni naru no?

nee, kurayami yori mo

fukai kurushimi dakishimeteru no?

nani mo ka mo ga futari

kagayaku tame

kitto

kimi wo kimi wo aishiteru

kokoro de mitsumete iru

kimi wo kimi wo shinjiteru

samui yoru mo

nee, koishite mo

dare ni mo itsuka owari ga kuruno

nee, aozora yorimo,

sunda tokimeki sutete shimau no?

kisetsu kawaru no kaze michi wo hashiru

zutto

kimi wo kimi wo aishiteru

kokoro de mitsumete iru

kimi wo kimi wo shinjiteru

samui yoru mo

tatoe ashita nakushite mo

anata wo ushinatte mo

dekiru kagiri no egao de

kagayakitai

namida de ima yobikakeru

yakusoku nado iranai

kimi ga kureta taisetsu na 

tsuyosa dakara

hitomi de ima yobikakeru

yakusoku nado iranai

hitomi de ima te wo nobasu

samui yoru mo

Say, if you love,

Could anyone come to experience such loneliness?

Say, will suffering even deeper than

the dark night be embracing?

Everything is there for two people,

So that they can shine.

Surely.

It is you, it is you that I love,

Gazing steadily with my heart.

It is you, it is you I believe in,

Even in the cold night.

Say, even being in love,

Could the end come someday for anyone?

Say, a heart beat even clearer than

the blue sky, can it be abandoned completely?

Running along the path of the wind of the changing seasons,

All the way.

It is you, it is you that I love,

Gazing steadily with my heart.

It is you, it is you I believe in,

Even in the cold night.

Even if it should be lost tomorrow 

and I lose you as well

For as long as possible, I want smiling faces to shine.

Now, with my tears, I appeal to you,

I don't need anything like a promise

Because you have given me precious strength.

Now, with my eyes, I appeal to you

I don't need anything like a promise

Now, with my eyes, I reach out a hand to you

Even in the cold night.


End file.
